Bulgaria
Bulgaria (ブルガリア Burugaria) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Full article: Uniform Guide: Bulgaria Bulgaria has short hair with bangs that are parted in the middle. He has fair skin and turquoise is confirmed to be the colour of his eyes in an official coloured sketch of him. He appears to have two uniforms; his uniform is shown as gray-green in the anime. The other uniform is in a light black colour with buttoned sleeves. He wears a leather belt to hang his holster and ammo pouch, alongside white gloves. He resembles the main character from the anime "Attack on Titan" and has been drawn in a Survey Corps jacket because of this. Personality And Interests He is a member of the Axis Powers yet states that he has always had a desire to hit Italy with a stick. Bulgaria is quiet unless he's with people he's close to. He is also shown to be thrifty and works hard, but seems to struggle in the EU. He also rather has an unnatural obsession with yoghurt as he had appeared dressed as a yoghurt fairy. In World Stars Chapter 347, he says that he rarely gets praised so when he does get it, his back will become itchy. Bulgaria shakes his head to mean 'Yes' and nods to say 'No', on which many characters are confused with this. Relationships Czechia Full Article: Czechia Bulgaria's a part of Eastern Europe alongisde Czechia. In a manga chapter about Czechia and Slovakia arguing after their freedom from Russia, the matter escalates to a certain point where they want to be separated. Bulgaria walks by and chimes that the two are getting a divorce, they soon become annoyed and deny it to be true. Romania Full Article: Romania Romania and Bulgaria are shown to be best friends who often push each other around jokingly. The two are often grouped together (along with Hungary) in the European Union, and together make an appearance in the Halloween 2013 Event, Christmas 2011 Event, and Halloween 2011 Event. Bulgaria is one of the few to have courage on breaking apart Romania's constant and vengeance fights with Hungary. Bulgaria is very talkative with Romania and he also has a close relationship with his little brother, Moldova. North Italy In World Stars Chapter 346, North Italy comes to visit Bulgaria's house unexpectedly in wake of an invitation send by a drunken Bulgaria about an offer to his best bathes. North Italy claims that he isn't there to humiliate him and instead praises him, on which Bulgaria suddenly feels embarrassed. However, at a later chapter, Bulgaria lets North Italy to use his baths so he can take advantage of North Italy's positive feedback to let everyone know and soon fill his wallet. North Italy is confused with the ways Bulgaria shakes his head to mean 'Yes' and nods to mean 'No'. Appearances In the Anime Bulgaria first appears in Episode 27 of Hetalia: Axis Powers and hits Italy with a stick after Germany shoos off several nations bullying Italy. In the dub, when asked "aren't you part of the Axis?" by Germany, he replies "Yeah. But take a look at him and tell me you haven't wanted to do the same thing." In the Manga His appearance in the anime was adapted from his same appearance in Volume 1 of the manga. He also had a role in the Christmas 2011 Event where he and Romania were cleaning together, and a large part in the Halloween 2013 Event when he fought with Romania over his Survey Corps Uniform from Attack on Titan. Trivia *In the Halloween Event 2011, Bulgaria wants to dress up as the main character from an anime series called Attack On Titan. This is because of his similiar appearances to the latter. Category:European Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Axis Powers Characters Category:Eastern European Characters